Cyanuric chloride which is produced by the trimerization of cyanogen chloride with the help of catalysts, above all activated carbon, as is known is a very interesting intermediate product in various industrial sectors such as the production of dyestuffs and products for the textile industry, as well as for pharmaceuticals, products for agriculture, as well as for the synthetic resin, rubber and explosive industries.
As is known after the trimerization cyanuric chloride is obtained in gaseous form, together with unreacted cyanogen chloride and chlorine, as well as byproducts.
For a long time it was customary to convert this gaseous reaction mixture directly into solid cyanuric chloride, e.g. by leading the gaseous mixture into a chamber cooled from outside (see Ullmann, Enzyklopadie der technische n Chemie, 3rd edition, 1954 Vol. 5, pages 624-625 and 4th edition, 1975 Vol. 9, pages 652), or by introducing it into a ball mill cooled with water according to the process of Trickey U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,070.
Solid cyanuric chloride generally is obtained in powder form and until now has been further processed predominantly in this form.
In order to increase its reaction velocity in the further processing it is desirable to have the cyanuric chloride present either in finely divided or dissolved form.
For this purpose there are known a series of processes in which cyanuric chloride in solid form is introduced into an organic solvent (Tandon, German AS No. 1964619) in with (German OS No. 1545840) or into strongly cooled organic solvent-water systems (Granuer, German AS No. 1695177) whereupon the thus obtained cyanuric chloride solutions or suspensions are reacted as soon as possible after their production.
In the production of suspensions of solid cyanuric chloride in pure organic solvents, however, there are obtained relatively coarse grained suspensions whose further processing leads to difficulties. Solutions of cyanuric chloride in the organic solvents generally always are present in lower concentrations; at higher concentrations on the contrary there are formed suspensions of cyanuric chloride.
An object of the invention is the development of a process for the production of fine grained suspensions or solutions of cyanuric chloride in pure organic solvents.